Hermione's Elixir Experiment
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Draco's being a git, as usual; a group of Gryffindors decide to play a prank on him. Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related.


_A/N: Another one shot for you. Do I have to say it's a lemon? Well, I guess I'll mention it for anyone who hasn't read my other stories. Okay, no more distractions. Hope you enjoy. x_

Hermione's Elixir Experiment

Hermione watched as the obnoxious twit pushed pass Luna and Neville as he made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast. He uttered some rude remark to the two and smirked as he strode over to his house table to take a seat next to Blaise Zabini. After taking his seat, he tossed Hermione and her friends a dirty look before filling his plate with food. By this time, Luna and Neville made it over to the table and sat across from the trio and next to Ginny, who was sitting across from Harry. "Stupid git," Neville said while sitting down. They all knew he was talking about Malfoy; the others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"He needs to grow up," Ginny added while looking over her shoulder to throw him a glare, which he met with his own.

"We should hex him or something?" Ron drawled as he began to stuff his face. Mischievous smiles spread across all of their faces as they all seemed to look at Hermione at the same time; her eyes widened at their gaze. "C'mon, 'Mione, you can come up with something."

She muttered a few words to object, but the others encouraged her. "We'll help you with whatever you need?" Neville affirmed; the others nodded. Hermione sighed and gave in. She smiled weakly at the others and watched the excited grins spread across the other Gryffindors' faces. The group of six all got up and left the room in a hurry.

They first went back to their dorm and got all the supplies they could carry before they went to an empty storage room on the sixth floor. They left the supplies there and quickly rushed off to their first classes. During their first break, they individually came back carrying ingredients.

While the others were at lunch, Hermione ate a small meal as she began to brew her potion in the deserted, old room. A sly smile lingered on her face while she stirred the potion and added a few more ingredients. By the middle of the break after lunch, Hermione had finished mixing and adding materials to the brew and now had it covered and settling in the storage room.

Her feeling of satisfaction lasted throughout the remainder of her classes. She went back to the room one last time carrying the method by which to administer the potion.

At dinner, all six of them were waiting patiently in the Great Hall for the foul boy to appear. When he did they all smiled in anticipation of Hermione's surprise. He scowled the entire way until he got to the table. Hermione waited a few moments to make a bowl of red apples to appear in his line of vision with one green apple placed precariously on top.

The apple idea came from one of the Muggle stories she remembered from her childhood. Harry looked at her and smiled knowingly; the others didn't get it, though. They all watched and waited for him to take the bait.

Draco was at his table looking miserable. Then he noticed the bowl of fruit and wondered why he hadn't seen it before, but that thought soon disappeared when he saw the tasty green apple sitting on top. He reached for it and bit into hungrily. He didn't even notice the grinning Gryffindors at the opposite table with all of their eyes on him.

When he finished the apple, the other five were waiting for some interesting, outrageous side effect to happen and were a little let down when nothing did. Draco just started looking really happy and a little tipsy. They waited a little while longer and then all burst into a fit of laughter when he started leaning onto his best friend Blaise and appeared to be trying to kiss him. Blaise was panicked; he got up and quickly fled the scene, hoping not too many people noticed what almost happened.

The other five all thought she had given him a love potion and waited for him to follow after the brown skin Slytherin. When he didn't, they all gave Hermione a questioning gaze before turning back to him. Draco had been laughing hysterically and was pounding on the table like he just heard the best joke ever told. The other Slytherins turned toward him and all tried to figure out what had happened to him. He slid down to one of the fifth years, but before he reached her, she stood and quickly made her retreat. He did it another time, and the same thing happened with a group a sixth year males.

The Gryffindors were all laughing loudly as they watched him; their laughter had earned them the attention of other students before they noticed why the group of six was in a fit of hysterics. Draco was still blissfully unaware of the others' attention on him, but he did stop laughing suddenly.

He remembered he had to be somewhere important and stood up from the table to head to his important engagement. The group of six all looked at each other before getting up and following behind him. They sniggered as they followed not too far behind the staggering blond who was still laughing, but now was also singing and constantly bumping into the walls or tripping over his feet.

"What'd you give him, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The others listened and waited for her answer.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"Good one," Harry complimented.

"Had to do something hilarious that wouldn't get us into trouble." Hermione's eyes widened, "I gotta go." she said before running off. She had to dispose of the rest of the potion and clean up the room before anyone found them out.

She quickly did that and returned the rest of the stuff to the Gryffindor dorm. She was coming down from the tower and was making her way to find Harry, Ron, and the others. Instead, on the fourth floor, she bumped into a euphoria-filled Draco. "There you are, Hermione," he slurred. "I've been looking evvv-errr-yyy where for you." He slipped his arms around the confused girl. He began to sloppily kiss her neck as he held her to him.

Hermione tried to separate herself from the boy currently smothering her. She tried her best, but he wouldn't let her go. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked as he pouted and looked at her as if she had just hurt his feelings. That look threw her, for a moment, and then she tried once again to break away. Draco smiled mischievously before lifting her up off the ground and draping her over his shoulder. Hermione became more panicked, but tried not to move too much so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. She figured he was going to put her down at some point.

Which he did when he got to Cuthbert Binns's office. Draco shut the door with his heel and continued forward into the room. He ungracefully dropped the girl onto the bed in the small alcove behind the shredded curtain. Draco collapsed beside her and then shut the curtain back. Hermione was backed against the wall and was waiting for the right time to hop over him and dash out.

That attempt soon became futile when Draco pulled her onto her back and started to unbutton her sweater and then white shirt. He moved them both away from her skin, despite her efforts to stop his actions. "Let me up, Malfoy," she ordered, but he didn't listen. Draco began to unclasp her bra then slid it up and away from her breasts. He smiled like a kid at Christmas. Draco hurriedly attached his mouth to one of her breasts while his hand played over its twin. He moaned and switched sides to pay homage to the other with his mouth while the other received attention from his hand.

"Very nice," he praised her before nuzzling his face between her breasts, while a lopsided smile formed on his face. He slowly he began to kiss his way down her flat stomach and stopped to bunch her skirt up at her waist and then removed her underwear.

Hermione felt her heart race in her chest as he stared down at her. She hadn't anticipated this happening and couldn't help but wonder why it was. As she looked down at him, she became self-conscious and tried to close her legs; Draco wouldn't let her. "Uh-uh-uh, Hermione," he said while shaking his head. She watched as his head lowered down closer to her center; she gasped when his hands gripped her hips and pulled her down.

Another gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his tongue exploring her sacred spot. "Mmmm…" he looked back up at her and licked his lips, "Tasty." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her eyes widened with shock and amazement. He smiled at her and then returned to what he was doing before.

Hermione eventually relaxed and rested against the window behind her, moaning as he hit her more sensitive spots. She felt an indescribable feeling in her lower abdomen and wished for nothing more than for it to be released. Her wish was granted a few minutes later and she reclined there panting and caressing his blond hair.

"I can take you now," he said quickly and then pulled her further down so she was on her back. He quickly freed himself and positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance. A moment later he thrust into her with a moan. Hermione was breathless underneath him, and completely still as she lay there in pain. He kept his eyes on her and saw the pain flash across her features. "Did that hurt?" She didn't respond, she simply kept breathing roughly. "Sorry," he said sincerely and then leaned down to kiss the brunette.

She lay frozen on the mattress and hoped the pain would subside soon. In the mean time, Draco stayed still and planted kisses on her lips, jaw, and neck. "Sweet little Hermione…" he whispered into her ear. She shuddered at the feel of his warm breath against her skin.

Draco noted that she was less tense and tentatively moved his hips to see if he was right. He was. The blond began to slowly move his hips against her. Hermione tensed again, at first, thinking the pain would follow his movements, but relaxed once she realized it wasn't. He grinded against her a little while longer and she began to enjoy the friction between them. Hermione was moaning against him and tried to match his movements. He smiled at her and held her tightly as he continued and then began to kiss her some more.

She came first and he followed soon after. Draco almost collapsed on top of her, but moved to the side and fell onto the bed instead. He pulled her closer to him and held her securely against him while he pulled the tattered covers over them. Draco drifted to sleep with his face buried against her neck. Hermione laid facing away from him and was troubled by many thoughts, but the most pressing thought was whether or not she should get up now and run back to the safety of her dorm. And she would have, too, if his hold on her wasn't so tight. Hermione sighed before giving in and soon went to sleep.

Early the next morning the first rays of the sun shone through the window and woke Draco. He moaned; his head was hurting and the sun was making his eyes hurt. He hadn't even noticed the girl resting against his chest until he tried to sit up and turn from the light. Draco was confused and wondered who in the hell he was sleeping with. He jumped and shouted out loud when he realized it was Hermione Granger. He shoved her off of him, waking her in the process.

When she looked up, he was horrified and pressing his back into the window. Hermione stared at him for a moment before remembering what they'd done. Her pulse sped and she quickly sat up and began to fix her clothes. Draco stared and watched, still panicked, "What the hell happened, Granger?" he asked and then noticed his own clothes; he immediately fixed them.

Hermione didn't answer; instead, she searched for her red panties and quickly pulled them on. Draco couldn't help but stare at her ass. Before he had time to say anything else, she dashed from the bed in the alcove and ran all the way to her room. Draco was still confused and desperately wanted to know why he was in that situation. He decided to worry about that later and rushed off to his own dorm room to get ready for the day and avoid detection.

He'd skipped breakfast that day to take a long shower. At lunch he conscientiously walked into the Great Hall and sat in his usual spot next to Blaise, who wearily scooted away from him (as did many of the other Slytherins), Draco quirked an eyebrow at him and then decided to ignore him. He glanced over across the table and noticed a few of the Gryffindors laughing at him; he glowered at them then turned and saw Hermione. She blushed before grabbing her stuff and made a fast get away.

"What the hell?" he didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Blaise turned to look at him.

The Gryffindors continued laughing but stopped after they noticed Hermione's disappearance. They questioned her whereabouts for a moment, and then figured she had forgotten something.

Before Double Potions, Draco cornered Hermione. The girl was terrified and wanted nothing more than to be away from him. "What happened?" he demanded as he held her arms. She shook her head, hoping that was enough to convince him that she didn't know anything. "Start talking," he hissed.

"Euphoria…" she whispered then broke away and ran to the classroom. In potions, Draco passed a recipe in the book while searching for the day's assignment and then turned back to the page. He read it, and then looked across the room at Hermione with a horrified expression on his face. Hermione happened to glance over and saw his face; her cheeks reddened again before turning to look down at her book to the assigned potion.

She hadn't expected one side effect and entirely over looked it; she really didn't think it would affect her. Who would have known that she was one of his secret desires?

Blaise was disconcerted by Draco's expression and looked down to the page he was reading, "…Another possible side effect is that it may lead to revelation of secret desires…"

_A/N: Thanks for reading, and hope you liked it. Leave a review, if you feel the need. By the way, I'll be posting a multi-chapter fic soon. I just have to finish a few more chapters. Hope you'll read that, too. (^_^) x_


End file.
